Taiga VS the World
by Jezmaiya
Summary: Finally building up his courage, Kagami confesses to Kuroko Tetsumi, only to discover one very little detail. "In order to date me, you have to defeat my six evil exes, the Generation of Miracles."
1. Will you be my girlfriend?

_** *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* I do not own KNB. **_

_**Prologue...**_

He didn't know how but he fell for her, Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom manager of Seirin University's basketball club. So here he stood, waiting for her to say something, his face flushed.

Her face was blank. "Sure, we can date."

His heart soared. Kagami Taiga had never felt happier as he embraced the stoic girl into his arms and grinned. Little did he know, this was only the beginning.

_**Has anyone watched Scott Pilgrim VS the World? It's what this story is based upon :) It's pretty funny.**_


	2. Mystical Oha Asa Powers

It was during a match against Shutoku University when he finally realized the one very tiny flaw of his girlfriend.

At first, the match had begun fine, the legendary shooter, Midorima Shintarou proving to be a thrilling match for Kagami. Pumping adrenaline into his veins, making his grin widen, but then the green haired basketballer had to land the b-bomb.

"I am Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko's first evil exe boyfriend." He pushed his glasses up proudly as he stepped forward and introduced himself after Kagami had stopped his first shot.

At that moment, everyone turned to stare at the silent bluenette, her face impassive as they all waited for a reply. She sighed. "It was back in middle, and for some odd reason, everyone in the Teikou basketball club that wanted me. Midorima was the only first string guy that wasn't interested, so we teamed up to fend my suitors off. Nobody could beat his mystical Oha Asa powers. We only kissed once, after that, I told him to leave me alone since we weren't compatible at all, and he was weird." Supplied the Seirin Manager.

"Wait! Mystical Oha Asa powers?" Exclaimed Kagami, confused.

Midorima glared heatedly at the petite girl that stood off at the sidelines, "You'll pay for this, Kuroko." At that, Midorima pushed his glasses up. "Today, Cancer's luck is number one, and nobody can beat me with my Takao birds." Two hawks seemed to appear behind the green head.

"You tell them, Shin-chan!" The birds seemed to squab in excitement as the birds flapped around him.

A green aura began to glow around Midorima, he took a green frog that dangled from a chain around his neck and held it out. "You will never beat me, Kagami Taiga, Leo's luck are at last place today and you don't possess your lucky item, an a-" his words were cut off when a basketball impacted against his cheek as the green haired teen was sent flying back ungracefully, landing on his Takao birds. 'How could he have defeated me? Oha Asa said nothing about losing today...'

Kagami stood up, "We're at a basketball match, at least keep your head in the game." He told the unconscious player. He then turned to his girlfriend, "What does he mean by your 'first' ex boyfriend?" He asked her, eyes narrowed.

Kuroko sighed, "In order to date me, you have to defeat my six evil exes, the Generation of Miracles." Jaws dropped as everybody stared at the petite girl.

"You never said anything about that!" Exclaimed Kagami.

Kuroko shrugged at her boyfriend, "You never asked."


	3. A Letter of Challenge

The next time he encountered another member was when his gay roommate, Kiyoshi Teppei passed him a letter of challenge after he got home one night from classes. After the first encounter with Midorima, Kagami found himself still with Kuroko. In a way, he really didn't want to lose her, and there was also the very little fact that the Generation of Miracles happened to be basketball prodigies, a challenge he'll love.

"What's this?" Asked Kagami.

Kiyoshi grinned, "A really really handsome guy came by and asked me to give it to you, he said something about a man's pride for a lady's hand." He told Kagami.

The red head nodded before looking down to see a pair of shoes that he's never seen before, he raised a brow and pointed at them. "Whose are those?" He asked the grinning brunette.

"My boyfriend's."

Kiyoshi's answer didn't surprise him, Kagami could only pray that it wasn't another one of Coach's boyfriend that Kiyoshi stole again. "Oh, cool. Do I know him?" Asked Kagami.

At that moment, Hyuuga Junpei walked around the corner, he paused in his steps and waved at Kagami. "Yo," he greeted before making his way to the bathroom.

Kagami stood frozen and fixed in place, chills shuddering up and down his spine. 'He did it again!' He mentally screamed as he pointed a finger at where Hyuuga had went. "Wasn't he with Coach?" He managed to splutter out, ungracefully.

Kiyoshi grinned, "Was." He said, proudly. "Now if you don't mind, could you leave, me and Hyuuga would like some time to ourselves, alone tonight."

He didn't need to ask twice as Kagami had grabbed his shoes and bounded out of the door, not wanting to have any part in all of this when their Coach, Aida Riko found out what Kiyoshi had done, again.

He found himself knocking on Kuroko's apartment door, the petite girl opened her door and stared blankly at him. "Kiyoshi-sempai kicked me out." He stated as she girl moved to let him in. He let out a sigh as he sat himself down on her couch. "Thanks, Kuroko." He told her.

Kuroko nodded. "Do you want some vanilla milkshake?" She asked, walking over to a cupboard filled from top to bottom with various flavors if vanilla milkshakes.

Kagami shook his head, "Um, no." He shoved his hands into his pocket, sitting up. He paused as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, he stared at the letter of challenge.

"What's that?" Asked Kuroko, plopping down beside him. "It looks familiar, the writing." She told him.

"It's apparently a letter of challenge," replied Kagami, opening the letter, his eyes knotted together. "What the..."

_**I want Kurokocchi! **_

_**Lets fight for her tonight at Shinuko Park tonight, at 9pm!**_

_**Kise Ryouta**_

Kuroko glanced at the letter and then back the clock that hung on her wall. "It's nearly nine, are you going?" She asked him. "If you don't, Kise won't leave you alone." She warned him.

Kagami stared at her before realization struck him hard, "He's one of the Generation of Miracles isn't he?" His girlfriend nodded silently. He sighed to himself before a wide smirk adorned his face. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go." Said Kagami, standing up.

Kuroko nodded as she went to get her coat.

When they arrived, they found themselves at a movie set. Kagami and Kuroko stood oddly to a side as they watched people move equipment about. "This is what the letter said right?" Asked Kuroko.

"Yep, Shinuko Park..." Kagami stared, his eyes staring at the scene. "So is Kise an actor or something?" He asked.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before she answered, "No, we dated during my final year in middle school but he was only a model back then. I guess he got discovered, so good for him." She shrugged.

Kagami nodded, taking a moment to process his thoughts be he turned to stare at the blue haired girl, eyes wide. "You dated a model?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Why do you look so shocked?" She asked, bluntly. Her face, impassive but a tinge insulted by his question.

He was about to answer, the sudden screams of hormonal teenage girls broke out as a they watched a blonde haired man jump off his skateboard. He smirked at the girls before his golden eyes landed on the petite teal haired girl that stood off to a side. He held his hand up, successfully silencing the group of fangirls that flocked around him. He moved towards the girl before he stopped before Kuroko, "Kurokocchi!" He exclaimed before embracing the girl, happily. A wide grin adorned his face as he rubbed his cheeks against the girl's.

His fangirls saw red but before they could even move to intervene, a basketball was thrown into his path. The actor, pulled away, catching the ball easily with a hand. "That hurt," his voice turned darker, his smile off his face as his expression turned serious. "You could have hit, Kurokocchi. That's shows me even more that you aren't suited to be her boyfriend." He declared, glaring heatedly at Kagami.

"I don't care what you think, I'm not breaking up with her." Replied Kagami, a smirk on his lips.

Kise turned to Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! Please dump him like how you dumped Midorimacchi!" He pleaded, rivers streaming down from his eyes as he got down on his knees and clung to her coat.

"No."

Kise stood up, he smirked. Girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the ex-model ran a hand through his blonde locks before chuckling. "I guess I have no choice then, lets play a game." He told Kagami, jabbing a thumb at the basketball court behind him. His smirk widened as he strutted towards the court, his fangirls cheering madly.

Kagami was about to follow but he felt a tight grip on his wrist, turning he stared into his girlfriend's eyes. "I'll be fine." He told her.

"You'll lose."

Kagami scowled, "Thanks for the support, Kuroko..." He muttered.

"I'm serious, Kagami-Kun. He can copy whatever he sees and make it better." Warned Kuroko cautiously before ushering for him to lean over. He obliged as the girl whispered something into his ear.

By the time Kagami walked into the court, Kise was ready, dressed from head to toe in a black basketball gear. "What took you so long? Wishing Kurokocchi good bye because you know you're going to lose?" He taunted, confidently.

"Kuroko says you can copy anything you see, so copy this!" Kagami told him, holding out his phone to reveal a video of a basketball player. "If you can copy his moves till the end then I'll let you have her."

Kise smirked, "Easy." He copied the moves fluently, smiling as the video began to get to the end.

Kagami prayed that Kuroko's plan would work because if it didn't, he just wagered their relationship.

A second before the video ended, the man explode.

Kagami waited as he watched Kise's horrified expression, "You tricked me!" He exclaimed before a bright light engulfed him. Kagami closed his eyes, he heard a sound before he opened his eyes to see... Nothing.

"Wow, he really exploded." Stated Kagami, turning to see Kuroko standing beside him. He jumped, still not used to his girlfriend's misdirection.

"Of course he did, Kise can copy anything and you challenged him to copy everything the man in the video did, which includes exploding." She told him.

Kagami scratched the back of his head, "Did he really explode though?" He asked.

"Probably, but that's not the problem..."

Kagami raised a brow. "What?"

"Run."

Kagami flinched as her words finally sunk into his mind, and he ran. Behind him, a mass of RIP Kise fan girls chased him.

The next day, the media dubbed him a superstar killer.


	4. Candy Cadet & His EX-Girlfriend

When he thought about the Generation of Miracles, he was really hoping that he would at least get to play a basketball match with them. Midorima was fine, but Kise was just plain out weird and he honestly didn't think things could get any worse but he just had to jinx himself didn't he.

His palms were sweaty as he glanced over at the girl on the couch before him, her ebony hair braided neatly to a side, her bangs covering a side of her face as she sat crossed legged. The tension in the air thick. A mole adorned the corner of her visible eye as she smiled at him, a poker face. "Hello, Taiga," she said smiling.

Kagami gulped before nodding, "Tatsuya."

The purple haired giant beside the girl stared at Kuroko, "Kuro-chin."

Kuroko stared back blankly, "Murasakibara."

**_Flashback_**, earlier in the day...

"So we have a game tonight," said Hyuuga as they waited in line for some coffee. "Apparently we're the opening game for another basketball team, I believe they're really well known."

Kagami grinned, "Oh really? What's their name?"

"I think it was called Yosen,"

Kagami felt his core freeze as he stared wide eyed at his sempai. "Did you say _Yosen_?"

"Yeah, there's a poster of their team." Hyuuga pointed absentmindedly as he picked up his cup of coffee. Kagami snapped his head to look at the poster where a picture of _her_ stood in middle of the page. He stared at it for a while, she looked surprisingly real, almost life like in fact. That must have been some expensive poster quality.

"Hello Taiga," the poster spoke.

He yelped as he watched the girl approach him until she stood right before him. "We have some business to attend to," she told him. "But not now," her eyes glanced around the room as all pairs of eyes seemed to be staring at her. "Maybe later tonight, okay?"

With that, she left leaving him stunned.

He felt a forced punch the back of his head, scowling he turned to see his captain's disapproving face. "You sneaky bastard, you already have a girlfriend and yet you hit on beautiful girls like Himuro Tatsuya. You should be ashamed, bakagami." He told him.

Himuro Tatsuya, her name was no secret to the basketball circuit. The stunningly beautiful shooting guard of the exclusive university, Yosen. Her charms to attract men was universal. Old or even young, she could get them all without even trying.

Kagami scratched the back of his head, "I'm not cheating on her, besides, we have a bad history."

"What? You asked her out on a date and she rejected you?" Hyuuga teased.

"No, she's my ex-girlfriend." Replied Kagami, dryly.

"What!?" Exclaimed Hyuuga, dropping his cup of coffee on the ground, the cover falling off the paper cup as the contents spilled out, but that didn't matter right now. Hyuuga grabbed the taller man's shoulder, forcing him to face him. "How did you guys end up together?"

"We were childhood friends, she made me call her big sister but then we began to get feelings for each other, and we dated during high school." Kagami's left double brow began to twitch animatedly at an uncontrollable rate.

Hyuuga raised a brow, "Kagami, what the hell is up with your eyebrow?"

"Nothing..." He whispered lowly, his feet beginning to tap away wildly. "Nothing at all..." His pupils began to flicker about rapidly.

_**End of flashback...**_

He stared at the girl that he once loved, she had changed so much. He couldn't stand it, he lunged forward at the purple haired giant. "She used to be so nice!" He exclaimed, fist out forward but before he could even reach the man, a bright violet light engulfed him before shooting him back through the wall. Kagami let out a groan of pain as he felt Kuroko and Kiyoshi help him up. He looked up at the giant that now stood in his over six foot glory, his long hair tied into a ponytail.

Himuro sat with a poker face, "Didn't I tell you? Atsushi is a candy cadet." She said rather proudly.

"Most people don't use a hundred percent of their brains, that's why they don't have candy powers but I can." Supplied Murasakibara who began eating the candy bar Himuro handed over to him. "Thanks." He murmured while he chewed.

Kagami turned to Kuroko, his gaze questioning. "I knew he went to a college for candy cadets but that was it," she admitted. Kagami let out a groan.

"Lets handle this little settlement for Kuroko's hand of love tomorrow," said Himuro, smiling. "It's better that way, so neither teams gets disqualified at least." She supplied.

"Wait," said Kuroko, monotonously standing up, her eyes narrowed coldly at the girl. "How did you know about my _exes_?" Despite not mentioning it, it was clear to Kuroko that this girl, Himuro, definitely knew more than she was letting in on.

Himuro's poker face didn't waver. "Have you ever heard of a basketball stadium called the _Emperor's Domain_?" Kuroko felt a throat go dry as her body froze. "Well while I was there, a little birdie told me something." Himuro told her before she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "We better get going, Atsushi." She said as her boyfriend followed her. "Remember Taiga, tomorrow in front of Hiro Bargain house at twelve pm."

Later that night, he found himself lying in Kuroko's bed beside the petite girl. Neither of them could sleep, unrested questions seemed to rest in their minds. "So you and Himuro..."

"Yeah," replied Kagami. "She's really changed..." He sighed.

Kuroko gazed at him, "What was she like in high school?"

Kagami smiled to himself, "She was so nice. Always volunteered to help others, and even in games for little kids. Everyone loved her, and so did I." He admitted with a soft smile. "For a while, she was perfect and we were really happy..." He said, his brow slowly beginning to twitch in ungracefully. "But then she began to change, started kicking out the members of the basketball club we formed that she deemed weak. She began recruiting members from outside school, forming her own team and at first I was alright with it because I wanted to save our relationship but then..." His brow moved frantically now. "She told me to get out of her life..." He whispered, his knuckles turning white as they grasped the baby blue blanket tightly. "It was so cold that day..." He murmured.

Kuroko wrapped her arms around the tanned teen, "Why does your brow twitch when you mention your break-up?" She asked softly.

"It does?" Kuroko nodded. "I thought it would have been gone by now..." He sighed, scratching the back of head. "According to Kiyoshi, I was traumatised by the after break up shock. He found me in the snow one day, just curled up like that." A hand laced with his as he stared down at Kuroko's teal blue eyes. "What about you, how did you and that candy cadet guy get together?"

Kuroko rolled away from him and back onto her side of the bed. "Well to be honest, the moment Murasakibara walked by, I dumped Kise. Harsh, I know but back then I used to be like that, Kagami." She admitted. "Halfway during he year, Murasakibara disappeared, apparently his father forced him to go to a candy cadet school." She said. "But then he came back one day, well...he made a hole in the moon to demonstrate his candy powers and love to me." She shrugged.

"Wait! He made a hole in the moon? Isn't that dangerous or something?" Kagami exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and staring at the girl wide eyed.

Kuroko nodded, her hand playing with a strand of teal blue hair. "Yeah, there were a few major nature destructions that took place after that." Her tone was calm and passive.

"That guy is dangerous." Said Kagami, his expression turning horrified.

Kuroko shrugged, "Yeah, but Murasakibara isn't really that bright so I guess you have a chance. Besides, his powers run on a strict candy only diet." She told him.

"How is he not diabetic by now?" Asked Kagami, lying back down into the bed.

Kuroko shrugged once more, her eyes shutting as she began to feel sleepy. "I don't know." She admitted. "Goodnight, Kagami-Kun."

"Oh, goodnight, Kuroko."

At twelve pm the next day, he stood outside Hiro Bargain House. On his side, he had Kiyoshi and Kuroko. Himuro's eyes narrowed as they landed on the tall brown haired teen, "You're still friends with him?" She asked with a raised brow, a hint of annoyance in her tone despite her poker face.

"I never liked you too." Replied Kiyoshi, a smile upon his face. "Two faced envy freak." He sweetly added, grinning wider.

"I'll crush you," said Murasakibara, glaring down at the brunette. "Nobody should say stuff like that to Muro-chin."

Kiyoshi began to laugh, "Wow," he said before his face turned serious. He turned to stare at Kuroko, "He can crush skulls?" He asked in a low tone. Kuroko nodded. Kiyoshi turned to Kagami, patting his head with a wide grin on his lips. "Good luck, lets hope you don't die." Kagami scowled before moving away from Kiyoshi's large hand. "Wait," said Kiyoshi, his eyes travelling to Himuro. "What exactly are they doing?" He asked.

Himuro sighed, "Taiga and Atsushi are going to be running through that shop, the first person who makes it to the other side first, wins and just to make things fair for Taiga, Atushi," her boyfriend turned to look at her, a lollipop hanging from his mouth. "No candy powers okay?"

"Okay, Muro-chin."

Himuro stood at the entrance, "On your marks, get set... go!" They sped off into the entrance.

Kuroko turned to Kiyoshi, "What's so bad about this bargain house?" She asked.

Kiyoshi turned, placing a hand on the petite girl's shoulder, chuckling ominously. "Inside that shop, Kuroko, are the many horrors of product failure..." He whispered. "Their prices were marked down, so low..." He murmured, unconsciously hugging himself.

Inside the store, Kagami was fighting for his life.

"Oh my god, my eyes," exclaimed the red head, shielding his eyes as he couldn't bare to stare at the prices that hung everywhere, but he wasn't the only one.

Murasakibara stood frozen, the giant rubbed his eyes. "It's so cheap," he whispered. "But there's no food here!" He exclaimed, his hands unconsciously moving to tie his hair.

Kagami grabbed some sunglasses as the teen covered his eyes before continuing forth to the other side of the store. "Got to win," he muttered to himself. "For Kuroko."

Murasakibara spotted the red head and began charging towards him, "You! Where is the candy here?" He shouted, chasing him throughout the store. Purple light flaring from his eyes as his powers began to activate. He seemed to be losing more and more control as his powers began to go haywire.

Kagami screamed.

"So how long do you think it'll take?" Asked Kiyoshi.

Himuro glanced at the watch strapped to her wrist, "They can't be much longer, three minutes have passed."

Inside, Murasakibara was losing it. "Where is the candy!?" He screamed.

"Excuse me sir," a sales assistant said as the purple haired teen stared at him. "We don't sell candy here."

A bright intensive like shot out of the windows of Hiro Bargain House. Kiyoshi let out a low whistle, "Nice catch you have. He has completely no control over his powers," he commented, a smile on his lips. "Anymore bright ideas that can destroy more of Tokyo?" He asked sweetly.

Himuro frowned, "Shut up. I'm thinking."

The next time they settled the score was on the basketball court, Seirin vs Yosen. All hope seemed to be lost, until Kagami saw a snack bar. "Here," he held out the wrapped treat. The giant stared at it. There was no label, and it didn't look like health food according to the giant rabbit on the cover. "You look hungry." Said Kagami.

Murasakibara took the candy bar, staring at it, "Is it healthy?" He asked in a childish like tone.

"No."

"Okay," Murasakibara unwrapped it and took a single large bite. He hummed to himself. "It has a really weird favour to it, what is it?"

"Vegan food."

The purple hair giant froze.

"Freeze!" Two members from the stands suddenly jumped down, they wore dark black shades as they pointed their finger at the teen. "Candy cadet police! Atsushi Murasakibara, you have been caught eating excessive health food. You're in violation of law."

Murasakibara dropped the vegan bar, his face blank. "So what, I don't care."

A purple glow surrounded them before a beam shot out of their fingertips. Kagami watched as the giant crumbled to his knees shouting and screaming. The two Candy cadet police looked satisfied at themselves before they walked away.

Murasakibara looked over at Kuroko, his eyes filled with rage. "Kuro-chin!" He lunged for her.

Using his reflexes, Kagami threw a basketball at him. What he didn't expect was for the purple hair teen to suddenly shatter and disappeared. A red icon float in the air where Murasakibara once was, Kagami winced at the image of his smiling face. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" He asked.

Kiyoshi smiled, "I think it's like an extra life or something," the teen replied. In his hand, he held his current boyfriend's hand, Hanamiya Makoto. "Why don't you touch it."

Kagami reached out before he tapped the icon, it disappeared. As he looked back in front of him, he met Himuro's sad face as the girl stared at the empty spot where her boyfriend no longer stood. "Um, are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"No, you just head butted my boyfriend out of existence."

Needless to say, they managed to settle their differences.


	5. Her Ex-Girlfriend

'These exes just kept appearing out of air, didn't they...' Kagami stared at the seductive pink haired girl in a low cut black dress that popped her rather large cleavage. All eyes in the night club seemed to stare at her but her eyes were focused solely on the two people in front of her.

"Who are you?" Asked Kagami.

"Momoi Satsuki, we dated briefly in college." Kuroko said, her hand moving to her bag.

"Wait, she's a lesbian?!" Exclaimed Kagami. "Wait, are you bisexual then?" Asked her red haired boyfriend, turning to stare at Kuroko.

Kuroko's hand moved into her bag before she pulled out a hammer, the head shaped like her pet dog, Nigou. "It was an experiment, Kagami-kun, and no, Momoi isn't a lesbian, she's bisexual. She just has mild obsession with me." She pulled the hammer up as she got into a sort of swinging stance, her eyes narrowing very slightly.

"Tetsu-kun will be mine, and if I can't have her," Momoi disappeared before reappearing from head to toe in ninja gear. "Nobody can!"

"She's also a ninja," supplied Kuroko who got ready to swing. "That's why her information gathering was so good." Momoi disappeared once again.

Kagami was gawping at his girlfriend, still trying to let all this information sink in, so he didn't comprehend the fact that a pink haired girl was about to punch him hard in the face, but his girlfriend did. Kuroko swung her hammer.

The dog's face impacted hard with Momoi's face as the pink haired girl was forced to the ground. Kagami stared at her, and then back to the teal haired girl who suddenly looked so much more appealing to him with her deadlock serious eyes. "Don't hurt him, Momoi." Said Kuroko, her tone bland, but she was serious.

The pink haired girl let out a groan, "No, Tetsu-Kun! You were meant to protect me." Momoi pouted. "This is all your fault!" She exclaimed, jabbing a finger to the tall red head.

"Lets beat her together, Kuroko, like Shadow and Light." He said, grinning down at the smaller girl.

Kuroko smiled back at him, and for a moment, Momoi froze.

'That smile, it's like the way she looked at Dai-chan back then...' Momoi felt her heart clenched. 'I always wished she would smile like that for me.' The pink haired girl was too busy pondering that she hasn't realised that the Shadow and Light couple had unleashed their attack until she actually felt herself fly back. A smile on her face before she landed into someone's arms. She fell unconscious.

Kagami smiled as he bent down and hugged her before he took a step back, "So... A hammer..." Said Kagami, pulling away. "That's faced like, Nigou..." He shuddered slightly at the dog's pout. Even if it wasn't a real dog, it was still creepy. "Where did you get that hammer from?" He asked.

Kuroko bluntly replied, "My bag."

Red eyes stared at the tiny teal pouch the swung from her shoulder, for some reason, the chances of that being possible was incredibly low.

"Yeah, and I can wield a laser saber I'd like to call, 'My balls of fury.'" Stated Kagami mockingly.

Kuroko's expression didn't change but Kagami could tell she was slightly irked. "My bag is a time-space capsule, I can fit anything inside it." She unzipped the bag, putting her hammer inside. Kagami stared, expecting a bulge or a hole to rip from that tiny little bag of hers, but it never came. Kuroko zipped the bag up, and glanced back at him.

"Time-space... What?" He asked.

Kuroko shrugged, "It's a smaller branch of misdirection that I discovered a while back, it lets me keep a lot of stuff in my bag, like vanilla milkshake." Her eyes seem to give off a little sparkle as she spoke of her favourite beverage.

"Right..."

Walking out of the club, a man sighed, over his shoulder he carried an unconscious Momoi. Suddenly he stopped, smirking to himself. "So it's almost time, Tetsu." His smirk turned into a grin. "I can't wait now."


End file.
